


Absence of Mine

by crimson_rogue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_rogue/pseuds/crimson_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on missing a loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever posting something for public view. Just a little random musing on missing someone I loved.

Dark and twisted. Used and abused. I reach for you and find emptiness. 

 

It's strange how easily I can still recall you. The smell of your skin, the feel of your breath, the soft grunts as you talk in your sleep. I can still hear your voice, I can still taste you on my lips. Yet you're gone and I remain. Lost and missing you. Then I remember....

 

The way you grab at me while I drive  
The way you throw me off my game  
How you like to make a scene  
Your need for control  
Your tastes in music  
The way you tease  
Your stories

 

And I smile, because no matter how annoying you may be, you're still mine. Even when you are gone.


End file.
